Repressed Cravings
by BreadCrumble
Summary: Lu is about to find out that offering yourself, for a special someone's birthday, was not always a good birthday gift. The twenty-seventh of December was going to be a normal day - or so she thought. Warning: Smut-filled and contains lesbian sex.


**Hello everyone! I think it's been more than 5 months since I've written. As much as I don't want to blame it on my internet, I guess it's because I've hit a writer's block every now and then. Well, I've gotten a request or two for something a bit more mature for our two resident lolis.**

 **To the Anon who sent me a message/review regarding this fic (wow you noticed right away haha), sorry I had to take this down for a bit due to some technical difficulties haha.**

 **Also, thank you to lHysteria for beta-reading! You're awesome~ :3**

 **Warning: I know Lu (except her Rage!Diabla form) has the body of a 10-year old child. Do note as in the summary, this fic contains mature-themes with her in it. If you feel that this is something wrong or sickening, please close this tab NOW. I am not liable for any negativity or possible flame regarding this work of fiction. Again, navigate away from this page if you have a strong defiance regarding minors being involved in sexual activities. Do not force yourself to read this, if the thought disgusts you.**

 **This was originally for December 27, 2016, but I really needed the extra time to flesh out the story better. Sorry again for the delay and without further ado, here's the fic!**

* * *

The twenty-seventh of December was going to be a normal day – or so a little demon thought.

Those were the last things she could remember, before finding herself in a cold and dark room. Cracking both eyes open, Lu's consciousness flared up as the pain throbbed against her skull. On instinct, the little noble jerked her arms to a fighting stance, only to find her limbs chained to something invisible. Although she was seated, this has got to be the most uncomfortable squat she was made to do – tied with the experience of being bound in the demon world years ago. Scanning the darkened surroundings, save for the sole candle sitting on the table adjacent, the demon had to squint to better see the room's second occupant.

"Seems like my Binding Circle has strengthened," a rather snarky voice rang into Luciela's senses. Registering the owner's voice, which was undoubtedly the Elemental Master's, Lu felt her heart pound rapidly. "Aisha, what's this about?" the Noblesse tried to keep her voice leveled. A dust of pink started painting the bound demon's cheeks. Aisha shrugged, as if the other girl would see her shoulders move from the distance and darkness.

"You don't remember anything, Lu?" the purplette paused, quickly shuffling to where the white haired one was seated. Before she knew it, Aisha was positioned a good foot a way from her, ruffling the demon's snow tresses. Even Ciel wasn't allowed to mess her hair like that, yet Luciela didn't mind if Aisha was the one doing so. Fighting back the creeping blush, Lu tried to cover her cheeks on reflex. However, the same immaterial force that bound her had reacted – by violently yanking her petit limb back to its original cramped position earlier.

"I think you're confused, judging from your recklessness." Aisha cupped the cheek of the pained Noblesse. "D-Damned straight," mumbled the Sourcream heiress. The young mage drew out a sigh. "Do you not remember what you said this morning?" Realization dawned upon the shorter girl, her sweat going cold. Aisha made another comment about Lu's sudden silence, but the latter ignored said remark.

"I said I'd only give you something within my ability!" Lu didn't keep her voice in check, allowing the anxiety to leak through. The proximity allowed the magician to see Luciela's worried face. Her usual smug continence was replaced by uncertainty. As if she had been toyed and walked right into the clever mage's trap, she seemed very much vulnerable.

"And indeed, what I'm asking of you is within your capability," Aisha found it hard to stare at Lu's unusual expression. "So you like playing with someone's feelings on your birthday?" the queen bitterly started, yet she felt a hand slide down her cheek. The warmth of her cheek felt contrasting to Aisha's cool palm. A thumb then started tugging on the side of Lu's tiny mouth.

"Unhand me—" Silencing all protests, their two lips met. The mage leaned further forward, as balancing on fours while gracing the demon's lips seemed a little taxing. A surprised moan then came unchecked from the Elemental Master, as the Noblesse began to suck on her lower lip. The sudden reciprocity was unexpected, and Aisha first broke away to catch her breath.

Lu herself was in a daze from the whirlwind of her emotions. Sure she loved Aisha dearly, heck, she'd never bother to offer just anything (or herself even) on anyone else's birthday. Her instincts flared up at that moment, allowing her to muster enough courage to kiss her with full sincerity. Although she hasn't confessed her feelings – in the fear of getting rejected right away – now seemed like the time to hint to the mage.

However, when the mage just remained silent, staring wide-eyed back at her, the Noblesse felt obliged to accept that Aisha did not feel the same. Maybe humans enjoyed toying with supposedly superior demons and their emotions.

"Untie me," Lu muttered, eye contact lost; hurt welling up. The tips of her pointed ears had grown beet red, and her breathing caused her voice to quiver. "I can't do this, Ai—" The Elemental Master dove in once more to capture Lu's small lips. Using her size for momentum, she forced Luciela down to her back. Another realization came that all this time, they were on Aisha's bed. But that information was irrelevant, compared to the current predicament the noble has gotten herself into. A larger tongue probed against her fangs, causing slight tremors to shake both girls. When the mage had her fill, she rested her forehead against the demon's, gazing down at the reddening royal demon.

"Whoever said I was toying with y-you?" Aisha slowly asked, stuttering at the last few words. For the second time that night, Luciela R. Sourcream broke cold sweat. Seeing the lost expression plastered on the rather flustered demon, Aisha gladly broke Lu from her stupor. Grabbing both ends of the Noblesse's bow, she let the silk slide off as she gave it a light pull. Unzipping the white vest that barely covered the demon's torso, the Elemental Master found herself smirking. It's as if the roles had reversed, and she had a bonus of Lu being at the bottom – quite literally.

However, as Aisha tried to tug away the tiny girl's navy inner suit, she felt a hand stop her. "Wait, so you seriously want to do it with me?" this time, Lu's eyes were more focused. Although the conviction still lacked, her blush had receded, and her vision didn't seem as misty. The Elemental Master had hoped that she needn't explain outrightly to her bemused companion at what she was intending to do.

But since Lu was either feigning ignorance, or literally lived underground (which wasn't far from the Underworld itself), Aisha decided to drop the bomb quite unceremoniously – by baring Luciela's chest in a flash.

"I want you, because I like you, Lu."

The demon in question couldn't register instantly what the younger girl had just done, nor said. But when they did, that was enough to make her heart swell with bliss. The blood instantly rose to her face; tears started forming on the sides of her cerulean eyes. Misinterpreting such, Aisha had to stop, suddenly guilty of her advances. She reclined her upper body away from the girl she straddled, regretting her past actions. Backing and returning to just sitting on the bed's ledge, the Elemental Master hung her head low.

"I've undone the spell, please forget that anything happened."

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?"

Two tiny hands then darted forward, effectively helping its owner sit up to face the mage at eye level. "I love you too, Aisha." Surprised, any comments had died on Aisha's mouth. Lu found herself kissing Aisha full on the lips. Kissing actually seemed like an understatement, as she was ravenously gnawing on Aisha's lower lip. The latter felt her head going light, balance becoming compromised as she was being pushed down by the former. While keeping their tongues wrestled against one another, Lu started to work downwards with her hands. "L-Lu?!" gasped the purple haired girl as she felt the Noblesse cup her right breast, index finger dangerously near the bump. Despite still being clothed, Aisha could feel the warmness of Lu's palm. "Look at me, Aisha," even with the cloth separating her hand, Luciela succeeded in locating the erect nub on said mound. "Oh Lady El, it's so hard already," a moan of guilty pleasure escaped the mage's mouth as the demon gave it a gentle pinch.

"You sure are reacting quite well," Lu managed to utter against their closed lips. Aisha could only reply with another groan, as the demon's hand was now traversing underneath the girl's purple turtleneck. "Gods, how do you wear so much layers and live?" The Noblesse snickered as she finally felt the rough nipple beneath all those clothing boundaries. "No wonder you feel so… heated," jeered the white haired one. "Wait-" Now it was customary for Lu to ignore all of Aisha's pleas. "Raise your arms, your shirt's in my way," how Lu could say this so nonchalantly kind of worried the other girl. She felt her limbs go slack, paralyzed at the sight of such a dominant Noblesse.

Impatient, Luciela targeted a different region on Aisha's body – her thighs. Save for the full length socks that covered a great amount of her legs, Lu savored every bit of flesh exposed below that purple skirt. Parting them effortlessly, she begin planting wet kisses along her inner thigh. Tremors rocked Aisha's being, as Lu worked her way upwards. Curious lips then started poking on the mage's damp underwear. "Your body is being honest," commented Lu as she teasingly brushed her mouth against the soaked fabric. It took a painful amount of self-control for Lu not to ravish on Aisha's lower entrance – as she wanted to prolong the young mage's plight.

However, even Aisha felt the frustration pent up. Although the demon's tongue felt unbearably pleasurable against her own skin, she jerked her thigh away from Lu. This prompted the smaller girl to look up, and face the High Mage head-on. Her cheeks colored to a delicious shade of red, causing Lu to bite back a smirk. "Are you going to cooperate, or you want me to stop being gentle?" the queen slurred, crawling on top of Aisha's chest. By now, Luciela's face had darkened considerably, voice becoming husky and words dripping with lust. Wordlessly, the Elemental Master stripped the impeding upper garments that agonized the Noblesse's desires.

"Why be ashamed of these," the demon couldn't help but leer at how sheepish Aisha looked below her. Wasn't she trying to play the dominant role a few moments ago? "J-Just get it over with already," the mage stuttered, abashedly covering her eyes with her forearms. "They aren't too small," Lu proved such point by pressing her palm directly over Aisha's left breast. Slow, rhythmic caresses followed, sending shivers of ecstasy up the purple mage. The creamy stretch of Aisha's collar was then littered with wet kisses, and an occasional bite whenever the girl tried to stifle a moan.

"It's bad to suppress things," Lu gently coaxed against her ear. "Give in to your body's wants." The tiny hairs within Aisha's ears stood as the demon blew in another puff of air. The violet mage felt the undeniable wetness of the white-haired girl's tongue as it started exploring the shell of her ear. Her chest felt numb from the pleasure Lu delivered through tiny pinches and pulls.

Not wanting to leave the other breast unattended, the Noblesse hungrily traversed downwards once more; licking dutifully the already hardened nubble. Her small, yet nimble, tongue expertly forced whimpers out of the Elemental Master. Sinking her teeth on the tough flesh, this caused an electrifying wave to rack both girls. "Lu…"

"You're so cute, Aisha," Lu smiled haughtily, lips grazing against the mage's areola. Disregarding the incoherent groans that followed, the demon queen slowly dragged her finger down the purplette's navel. Stopping abruptly on the skirt's garter, she poked a finger underneath said clothing. Upon testing her beloved mage's bodily reaction, the temptation to rip out any accursed clothing overwhelmed her senses. But watching Aisha writhe underneath was just too appetizing; so Lu chose the longer route of gently unzipping that bottom piece. Gripping the side-zipper with her mouth, Lu let her soft lips graze against skin being unraveled. As she casually tossed said clothing away, Lu decided to do away with her own black bunny-designed undergarments. Luciela needed every ounce of her will-power not to notice the evidently soaked panties of her prey. Purple stripes lined the damp undergarment that clung tightly against a very inviting cunt. Seeing the constant release seeping from the cloth entranced the demon; Aisha couldn't help but ogle at the Noblesse's lack of shame in being the first one naked.

"This is so illegal," mumbled Lu as she hooked a finger around the waistband. Snapping the garter against taut flesh, Lu could no longer contain her desire for the girl beneath her. After having molested her breasts to satisfaction, the demon took both sides of the fabric and lowered it to Aisha's knees. Beholding the dripping pussy that ached to be cleaned, Lu felt her own clits pound from arousal.

"Stop looking at it, Lu-"

For the nth time tonight, the mage could never finish her complaints with a demon in heat. She then felt a cool surface scrape against the side of her chest. Realizing that Lu's tail had slithered up unnoticed, Aisha found herself spilling out more protests. But all coherency in her speech flew out the window as the demon slid a finger against her labia. Whether her cheeks were reddening from embarrassment, or from the stimulation, Aisha didn't dare question. Fresh releases started dirtying the noble's petit digits, causing the horned individual to devilishly smirk.

"L-Lu, stop teasing me…"

"Ah, be a good birthday girl," Lu closed in again, adding an extra finger inside. "The fun's only begun."

Aisha's hips trembled, her feminine walls gripping tightly as Lu pumped in her tiny digits. Digging deeper, Lu tried to milk as much pleasure off the defenseless mage. A third finger intruded, causing Aisha to bleat out a lustful groan. With her three fingers at work, she then used her thumb to stroke the tiny purple hairs curtaining above her entrance.

"Lu… ciela," Aisha mustered out as the tip of the demon's tail continued what her hand had started on those erect peaks. Rubbing the sensitive point of her tail against equally delicate teats, Lu couldn't tell which was more pleasurable. However, feeling the heat against her fingers wasn't enough at this point. After hitting her sweet spot for another time, along with Aisha bucking from underneath, she pulled out her rather sore appendages. "Gods, Aisha, you don't have to clutch my fingers so tightly," lapping up the coated digits, she made sure Aisha watched as she licked her own nails clean.

The Elemental Master could only pale upon the realization on what was about to happen next. As if the probing tail, which was now against her chin, wasn't enough a hint, there was only one direction this sensual activity was going.

"Playtime's over," the Noblesse smirked against the mage's drenched entrance. Stretching Aisha's lower lips to behold its full glory, Lu wasted no time in relishing the source of Aisha's frustrations. Like their oral tango earlier, her tail now substituted as the mage's tongue's partner. Squirming from the sensory overload, Aisha dug her nails against Lu's scalp – forcing the Noblesse to suck deeper. The sound of Luciela's skilled slurping, coupled with the Elemental Master's shameless moans, orchestrated a wonderful unison of two girls liberating each other from their repressed cravings. "You're so delicious, you naughty child," the noble mumbled as she pushed her hot tongue even further.

Wanting to get even with her, Aisha's grip then moved from her snow-white hair to the girl's tail. The mage's touch sent powerful impulses that threw Lu's momentum off. Not expecting the twin-tailed purplette to fight back, the demon found herself losing concentration in her original task of ministering to Aisha's lower regions. "Hng-?!" The base of her tail grew rigid, the pleasure hammering against her womanhood. As the Elemental Master started kneading the demon's sensitive tail, Lu found it hard to continue her previous activities.

"Looks like it's my turn," Aisha tiredly muttered, lips biting gently against the light blue tip of her pointed tail. "S-shut up, kwaah-" Heavy puffs blew against Aisha's itching clits as Lu tried to steady her breath. Her tiny hands shook, the pleasure shooting wildly into her being as the mage's fingers danced against her delicate tail. Gliding smooth digits while repeatedly stroking her tail caused the Noblesse's mind to numb from ecstasy. As if that wasn't enough, the feel of Aisha dutifully sucking her tip caused several lewd groans to escape the Noblesse.

"You're a-asking for it," Luciela took hold of Aisha's thigh, and slung it over her own shoulder. With a lithe movement from the demon, a core-tingling moan escaped the Elemental Master's throat. Pressing her bared womanhood against Aisha's raw ones, Lu had no idea that she could feel this level of pleasure from the mage. Their ragged breathing synchronized, making it feel more inviting for the noble to thrust deeper. The flushed cheeks and glazed lilac orbs felt so enticing for Lu to continue grinding their pussies together. Grasping harder on the mage's thigh while pushing her smaller clits further in, the Noblesse mewled as sinful pleasure coursed through her whole body. Glottal moans of Luciela's name followed as the demon furiously rubbed her clitoris on the younger girl's counterparts.

"L-Lu, I'm going t-to—"

"It's coming—"

Feeling the onrush coming out; Aisha snapped her head up, lower regions twitching profusely. Lu herself was already pushing her limits, as she strove to stay connected. Likewise, the purplette's grip on the demon queen's tail tightened considerably. A gush of fresh release then graced both their maidenhoods, their bodies racked to the core. "Give me your all, Aisha." The Elemental Master couldn't bite back the throaty moans she spewed, as she dirtied Lu's crotch with her own love fluids. Luciela returned the favor by shuddering out Aisha's name upon reaching her limit.

Steadying her breathing, Lu found it difficult to let go of Aisha's nail-dug thigh. Angry red scratches marked how vehemently engrossed the demon was in their erotic activities. Seeing the obviously reddening cheeks, Lu couldn't help but chuckle at how she had forced out those wonderful moans from this girl. Climbing back on top of the mage, the Noblesse contently rested her head on the crook of Aisha's neck. Their thundering heartbeats against each other's chests, and their breaths ghosting upon one another confirmed how exhilarating it had been for both girls.

"I said I'd give you anything within my ability," Lu snarked, her fangs pulled off a smug grin. A small laugh rumbled from the Elemental Master, as she tugged on Lu's waist. Fitting their lips together once more, Aisha made sure she tasted every bit of the demon's mouth fully. "Satisfied?" Luciela dared to question.

Aisha replied by flipping the demon on her back, tail firmly grasped between her slender fingers.

"Seems like you're up for a round two."

* * *

 **((A/N: I've been playing around with these kinds of endings haha. Again, thank you dear reader for reaching the end of this fic of mine! Please R/R and Happy Holidays.**

 **~BreadCrumble out!))**


End file.
